<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love is an illusion by twika</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957617">Love is an illusion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/twika/pseuds/twika'>twika</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, OOC characters, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, Self Confidence Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:09:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/twika/pseuds/twika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama has always been in love with Oikawa since their first meeting near the river, but the period of middle school will lead him to doubt himself and those feelings at least until Oikawa understands his mistake</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love is an illusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I remember meeting Oikawa before the first year started.</p><p>It all started on a typical muggy August day when I was in the sixth year of elementary school.</p><p>That day was particularly hot, I remember the hair from my forehead because it was damp with sweat. It was like they had been dipped in a huge jar of glue, it was a horrible feeling. So to alleviate the suffering I tried to pull them back, but with poor results because they always returned to their place. I tried to arrange them like this for a good quarter of an hour, but alas, it was all wasted effort. I sighed and out of the corner of my eye I looked for something that could help me in my pain and luckily I noticed a fan on.</p><p>I got up and with a brisk pace I ran towards my hope, but when I arrived I noticed that the only thing it produced was only the displacement of hot air. As hot as it was in my mind, the thought of putting the meat next to it to see if it cooked, passed me by, but I decided not to take this stupid action to avoid getting into trouble. My sister and grandfather weren't home so maybe it was best to avoid getting into trouble. I didn't want to disappoint them, after all they were the only people I actually considered a family.</p><p>What if I went to the river?</p><p>I don't know how that idea came to mind, maybe it was the television on with a documentary about rivers or the neighbor who was bathing his children with a hose at the time. I do not know.<br/>I got up, took the volleyball ball located next to the door, calmly adjusted my shoes and ran quickly to my destination. Even if they wouldn't have found me I don't think it would have been a problem, they knew I was most likely out to play volleyball.</p><p>Shortly before reaching my destination with my nose, I began to smell a strong, fresh and penetrating smell. It reminded me a little of the mint that my grandfather always took care of. It seemed familiar to me. But at that moment I felt my mind empty, my sight darkened and my body, without a moment's hesitation, walked towards that smell. It was as if another person had taken control of my own body. I felt like a stranger in my own body. My heart started beating fast in fear and my brain wanted to make me scream out loud for help.</p><p>Suddenly that feeling disappeared and I quietly regained control of my body, but when I did it in front of me I saw a boy, I think cute, who was about to jump to crush the ball and thus send it over the imaginary net. My eyes began to shine with amazement as my hands, eager to play, increased their grip on the ball almost as if they wanted to become one with it while my mouth began to move making me speak ruining the silence that had come to create after that shot.</p><p>-Wow! -</p><p>When I realized the mistake it was too late because the mysterious boy turned to me smiling at me. My cheeks began to blush with embarrassment while without thinking twice I began to run as fast as I could in search of shelter to hide.</p><p>I went to a tree, sat down and hid my reddened face with my hands, thus dropping the ball that I was holding tight to me a little earlier. I wanted to prevent the world from seeing this side of me and to do so I had to hide behind a pair of tiny hands. It was as if I had revealed a very intimate and private side of me to someone. It was stupid I knew it.</p><p>-Hello-</p><p>I flinched, lowered my hands and looked at him intently looking for something that might show me some negative emotion, but I only noticed a sincere smile and chocolate brown eyes that radiated only sweetness and instinctively smiles.</p><p>-My name is Oikawa Tooru, did you like what you saw? -</p><p>He nodded his head while with his hand I timidly pointed to the volleyball I had brought from home. I wanted to talk, but I was too embarrassed to make any sound so I contented myself with simple gestures even though I didn't know he would understand. Maybe he would ignore me and go ahead and leave me there in… my thoughts were interrupted by a warmth similar to the sun. It was beautiful, I wanted more of that touch and unconsciously I grabbed the hands of the older boy and gave it without worrying about the consequences that would have been with that sentence.</p><p>-You were wonderful! Teach me, please! -</p><p>I looked at him with a look full of admiration.</p><p>-My name is Kageyama Tobio-</p><p>Oikawa laughed, put his hands on his stomach and fell to the ground while I tilted my head trying to understand the reason that led him to laugh like that and without realizing it he starts to frown starting to show my classic frown and this led Oikawa to calm down.</p><p>-I calm down, but don't make that face anymore. Please-</p><p>He sighed and looked at me carefully, making the cheerful nature that filled the air disappear. I did not know how to read that look, it seemed cold and calculating, and, it must have been fear, I looked down. My legs froze, I began to bite my bottom lip for the nervous until it bled and my hands clenched into fists making my knuckles white. I was too scared, he seemed too different from the guy I had known before. It was as if the Oikawa I had met earlier had suddenly become another person.</p><p>-Who tells you that I want to teach you? -</p><p>A shiver ran down my spine and I swallowed, my throat had become too dry to speak.</p><p>-Yet you look too adorable so I'll teach you, of course on one condition.</p><p>I was confused. I did not expect such a response and suddenly my heart started beating fast.</p><p>-Do you accept?-</p><p>I looked at him and without hesitation accepted.</p><p>-Yes, I don't care about the cost. I just want to learn how to be as good as you-</p><p>He stroked me on the head again and looked at me softly. That look made my heart beat even more until I felt it in my ears. That sound, albeit fast, was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard. It was the first time I realized that the sound of one's heart could be such a wonderful thing.</p><p>-How about seeing us every day at the same time Tobio-chan? -</p><p>I nodded.</p><p>-Well. See you Tobio-chan-</p><p>He greeted me and went to who knows where, perhaps home.</p><p>That was the first day I met Oikawa Tooru and it was also the same day that I fell in love with him.</p><p>We spent the whole August together along the banks of that river, learning to know each other. However, after that August I didn't see him at the river again and I decided to stop going there.</p><p>In April I started my first year at Kitagawa Daiichi.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed the fic!<br/>Unfortunately English is not my native language so I apologize for any grammatical errors (horrors).<br/>P.S. I hope the next chapter will be longer</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>